


A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to the Ministry

by ollie911



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Ollie rewrites a story because reasons, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie911/pseuds/ollie911
Summary: The Auror Department of the MACUSA's headquarters in New York City is widely regarded as one of the most capable and professional auror departments in the world. It's staff of highly trained and very selectively chosen witches and wizards are often a source of pride for not only the department itself but also the entire country of the United States of America.Louise knew all this ever since she was a little girl, and because of this it was no surprise when she worked hard all through her school career in order to be one of the elite few to work in the Auror department. What she didn't know was that she'd end up doing office work and filing papers for the other aurors before she got to participate in any of the fun.Then one night, a bloody auror storms into the department carrying a man that according to History books died over a decade before she was born. Soon Louise becomes the center of a mystery, a tough reunion, and a bloody mess to find the dead of the second war across the city.This is way above her paygrade





	1. Interns are People Too

Five feet one.

Lou figured at this point of the night, elbow deep in files that should have been sorted five years ago and with one hand holding the wand that had gotten her this job in the first place, that this was most likely the reason that she was still not an Auror at this point in her life. Was it then her height that had kept her running errands, serving tea and coffee and occasionally under the counter drinks to the aurors, having to deal with the mundane job of office mouse whilst Vera Winkley got to fight death eaters on a daily basis? It had to be it. Five feet one was the only reason she could see why she wasn't an auror at this point. Five. Feet. One. It was a travesty after how far she had gotten in life that the only thing holding her back was her height. Sure, she didn't look intimidating compared to Albert Muscane with those large grey eyes that looked more like shark eyes and that gnarly scar he had gotten back in '97, but she was talented goddamn it. She had been the only member of her graduating class to produce a full-fledged patronus, the only one with perfect scores in her OWLS (except for fucking Herbology but who actually gives a shit about Herbology), and the only one to actually get a job in the Auror department fresh out of school. Granted it was a shitty job because she was the size of a goddamn pigmy puff, but a job nonetheless.

It was Saturday and she should have been wasting her youth out in Manhattan, getting drunk, partying hard, getting tattoos and what not but she wasn't. She was instead color-coding the files of every single auror in the department because they didn't want to and because she was the only one left in the entire office. Even Mr. Hyde, head of the department in all his stoic and serious glory, had bounced about an hour earlier and told her to lock up. She had never seen that man smile in the two years she had been working in that office and she doubted she ever would. At least twice a week Louise had started to beg him to let her enter more serious jobs and every single time Hyde had told her that she was most definitely not ready to shadow an Auror yet. She could even hear his voice in her head sometimes.

_"Most Aurors don't begin to work until they turn twenty-three."_

_Most Aurors._ She knew Harry Potter started working as a teenager and she was just as capable as he was! Granted she had never defeated a dark lord or survived the killing curse twice, but she was sure that she could whip the shit out of Harry Potter in a duel. Sure he was Harry Potter, but she was southern and that was enough in her mind. Merlin, she was starting to go delusional sorting through all those papers. If only she was half a foot taller or from a big-named family like the Graves and the Fontaines, if only she was Harry Potter and could go out in the field rather than have to learn about the Bogart that Winkley chased out of a no-maj's house back in '08, if only...

She heard a bang that brought her to her senses, her black hair whipping before her as she nearly dropped the stack of papers in her hand. There in front of her, in the chimney space at the other side of the office stood Albert Muscane, splattered in blood and breathing hard. Standing next to him was a very curious person that Lou had never seen before in her life. How odd, usually only the Aurors and the apprentices enter the Auror Department, but who was this? It was a man, dark haired with crooked glasses and a terrified expression in his face (which made sense because he was standing right next to the massive, muscular, and utterly terrifying Muscane.)

Muscane stared at her, "You." He said, voice booming and finger pointing as he marched towards her. It was funny, because in all her time working there she was sure that Muscane had not said more than two words at her at once. "Blackwood! Where the hell is Hyde?!"

"He left like an hour ago why-"

"We have a code red emergency in our hands and I need him and every auror in the department here now. Do you understand me?!" He stared at her as if he was expecting her to magically produce all twelve aurors out of her ass right there and then. "Drop everything and watch him and if he tries to leave you stupefy him, do you understand Blackwood?"

The smile that crept up on Louise's lips went without her noticing as she slid the papers on the desk next to her and pulled out her wand.

"Go into Hyde's office and don't come out until I say so." He instructed both the stranger and the intern as he said so, "And you do whatever she says or I will personally make sure you're dead before tomorrow comes."

The man with the glasses tilted his head from side to side before lifting a brow and responding in a perfect english accent: "Technically it's already tomorrow-"

"Just go." The auror basically pushed Louise towards the stranger, and Louise in all her confusion obliged with the obedience of a very confused office worker as she opened the door to the clear glass office in the middle of the department that was reserved for Mr.Hyde himself. The man with the glasses entered calmly, as if he was going in for a routine healer's appointment rather than his possible demise. That's what Lou figured this was anyway, it was a botched arrest of some kind. She didn't know Muscane was out on duty, and this man certainly did not look like a serious offender but she couldn't figure any other reason as to why they would be in this situation. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Muscane waved a wand and both man and girl were treated to the curtains within Hyde's office rolling down all at once in a massive slam, leading to both of them jumping at the sound and staring at each other in a mixture of confusion and fear. 

"Serious Aurors you lot have over here don't ya?" Definitely english. Maybe a death eater. Resembled Harry Potter a bit. "I'm not entirely sure why that is."

He took a seat on one of the chairs in front of Hyde's desk exhaustedly. Louise said nothing and heard nothing as she knew the office to be completely sound proof (probably so that Hyde could yell at his aurors in comfort and peace.) She leaned against the desk, wand firmly in her hand and senses alert. This was out of the ordinary completely, and protocol called for her to remain were she was and so because of that-

"Oi." The man said. "You look too young to be an Auror, did you know that?"

She didn't respond, instead fixing her eyes on him and attempting to channel Muscane as she did so. He had a petulant nature surrounding him, bordering on the arrogant. She had trained in legilimency in her last year in school (mainly because she figured it would look fabulous in her curriculum) so she could pick up on feelings like this very easily. The more she stared at him the more frustrated he seemed, almost as if he were just as confused as she was. 

"I'm James." He said. "You're not an auror are you?"

"I'm in training." She responded, voice sure and dark eyes blinking at the comment. She had heard that line quite a bit before.

"Yeah sure," He chuckled, "Been doing copies? Dealing with the mail? Serving tea?"

She rolled her eyes, and he laughed in response. 

"Yeah that was me after I graduated school." He sighed, "It's a right of passage really."

"You're an Auror?" She asked, hands crossing.

"Was an Auror." He responded, "Now I'm not entirely sure."

"Did you do something bad?" She asked, brow lifted. 

"No, well not recently." He sighed, "I, uh, I had to quit for my family. I actually quite liked being an Auror you know-"

A bang from the door made both of them turn and there was Mr. Hyde, tall and handsome and terribly terribly serious. A tomb of a man with his sleek ashy blond hair and his deep brows and his perpetual frown. He stared from James to Louise and back to James before he gestured for Louise to step aside. The girl obliged but not before giving a glance out the door where the aurors had begun to gather round with a conglomeration of strangers that had some familiar faces for Louise.

"That guy," She began, "He looks like-."

Hyde slammed the door behind him as he took a seat were Louise had been leaning before, eyes fierce on James. When Louise had looked away, James had perked up, eyeing Hyde as if he were a trophy. The man stood up, smile on his face and just as James was about to say something Hyde's wand was pointing straight at his chest, burgundy sparks coming out the tip.

 

"Sit." Hyde demanded and James obliged, dropping down on his chair whilst Louise watched. 

"Sir what is going on out there?" She asked, fingers peeking through the curtains that watched as the Auror's office became more and more crowded, with officers from other departments guarding the door. 

"Louise what year were you born?" He asked calmly. An odd question that caused the witch to turn and blink at her superior. 

"I was born in 1998 sir." She responded, "But what does that-"

"James." He interrupted, "What year were you born?" 

The witch blinked, and the man on the chair pointed a finger at her before opening his mouth to speak.

"Answer the question." Hyde remarked, sternly but calmly like a professor speaking to a student in a long lecture. "What year were you born?"

James had nothing but fully-fledged fear in his eyes, he stared at Louise rather than Hyde when he replied.

"1960." 

He looked barely older than her. He looked like he was three, maybe four years older at most. She frowned, and James looked in the verge of tears. It wasn't possible that Hyde was younger than this man who looked like he had just graduated out with her class. She was confused. 

"Harry, where's Harry? Where's my son? Where's Lily? Where's-"

"Harry is on his way to sort this whole mess out." Hyde said, digging through his coat pocket before turning to Louise. "I suppose you're still confused, Louise."

"I'll say," Louise responded, gears turning in her head as she clicked the names together. "James? Lily? Harry? What is this the Potter family reunion?"

"Not really," Hyde responded, finally pulling a cigarette box from his pocket and opening it before responding. "It's everyone's fucking reunion tonight."

* * *

 

It truly was a circus.

James Potter was alive and apparently so where a whole other group of people that she was never even alive to hear of. Before her stood a circus of angry young folk, most of them in their twenties and thirties being briefed by the aurors individually. Everyone was running from place to place, with Muscane speaking to his patronus (a massive bull) near the window and people in every corner weeping and hysterically screaming at the aurors and the staff. Louise stood in the middle of the chaos with her wand on one hand and a feeling of complete incompetence in the other. She pinned names to faces quite quickly from pictures she had looked at in her history of magic textbook growing up. Marlene McKinnon, Nymphadora Tonks, Dorcas Meadowes, Fabian Prewett, Fred Weasley, Amelia Bones...

_"I can't believe this..."_

_"My mother... is she okay...?"_

_"...Wait a minute did we win?"_

_"It has to be 1996... it has to be..."_

_"...I couldn't have died! I just couldn't have!"_

British people who died in Britain during the war... it made no sense for them to be here, now, dead but alive. She made eye contact with Muscane once he had stepped out the window and she could have sworn for a second that he had nodded at her, she being unsure as to why before she heard the bang of the fireplace roar again and out stepped long-nosed old Vera Winkley with a vibrant red-head that Louise could have sworn she had seen before. When she turned to hear the room go completely silent as everyone glued their eyes to her, she understood why.

It was Lily Potter who stared at all the familiar faces with her vibrant green eyes and with Winkley's hand on her shoulder.

"Louise," Muscane's voice right behind her brought her to jump as she had not even heard the man approach her. "Take Mrs. Potter to see her husband, would you?"

At this point Lily's eyes met Louise's, and just as she thought she was going to step towards her the main door of the Auror's department, all eight feet of ancient mahogany slammed open and Louise saw her childhood idol, accompanied by a small army of war heroes stepped into the room. There was Harry Potter with his legendary scar staring ahead at all the faces with a mixture of complete shock and utter excitement before a loud cheer erupted through the room and Muscane had to pull Louise back from being trampled over by those running to greet the great war hero.

Muscane and Louise stared at each other and, in a completely silent conversation both the seasoned Auror and the young apprentice decided that they had never seen anything this strange in all their years in the field.


	2. The Ballad of Severus Snape

 

If he was dead, Severus figured, then this was certainly not heaven.

The bright lights of the city could be seen in the distance and he could quickly recognize them not from personally ever having visited them, but instead by the legendary and amazing visuals that characterized New York City above all other cities in the world. He knew enough back then to judge the ancient stories to come to the conclusion that New York City was just another absurd American fabrication, a fantasy built up in pretty colors and bright lights done to impress the public but without any substance of its own. New York was a charade, a city composed of empty-headed Americans and empty, shallow dreams without any logic or importance to anyone but those that carried them. It was a selfish city, a stupid city, a city that he never thought he would ever be alive to see.

But maybe he wasn’t alive at all? 

Before he knew it, the collective sound of loud cracks from nearby apparations brought him to his senses and the conglomeration of muggles that had gathered around him were indeed gone. He saw three figures in the grey and leather robes that American aurors wore and he soon realized that whatever had happened in the Shrieking Shack perhaps was not a bad dream after all. Perhaps he had been attacked, but even if he had why would he be landing here in New York? Why would be not be back in Hogwarts? In Spinner’s End? In London? Anywhere but here? What was the whole reason of his arrival to this strange and awfully stupid city? 

He lay on his ass, sitting on the floor still dumbfounded and caught off guard by the entire ordeal. He knew his decent share of American wizards, most of them death eaters that had come and gone, but perhaps the folk he had met working in the Auror’s department when he was in the order would still be there. The ones arriving seemed unfamiliar, the tall brown haired wizard with electric blue eyes, the ginger witch with the boy haircut that brought him memories of Nymphadora Tonks, and the fat one all made their way towards him calmly, wands out as if he were a dangerous creature. They looked young, but it made sense considering how many Aurors both English and American were murdered during the past couple of years. The Dark Lord had been hunting them down like game in both ends of the pond.

He made an attempt to stand up but his legs felt like rubber, as if he had not used them in days. He wobbled like a baby deer before one of the Aurors gripped him, causing him to flinch and push him back in an automatic response. As he did so, he stumbled and the other two caught him, and he realized he was being caught in this game of pushing and falling and not getting any answers regarding why in Merlin’s name he was alive and in this god-forsaken piece of shit of a city rather than in Hell. He glared at one of the wizards, the fat one, who looked utterly exhausted.

“Why am I here.” He demanded more than asked in his deep and oily voice, unbroken by the attack by the snake. It was as if he were fixed automatically. 

The aurors stared at each other and then at him, looking as if they were speaking to a child who was about to go through a routine shot. He didn’t understand this American custom of hiding things from everyone. They were terribly careful to not say anything and not even marry or relate to muggles, and their bureaucratic system of dealing with affairs was just ridiculous and counterproductive. Then again, maybe they were not entirely sure of what in Merlin’s name they were all dealing with here, which was completely understandable considering he had no idea what in Merlin’s name he was dealing with either.  

“We’ll brief you back in the department, Mr. Snape.” The ginger witch stated. One fact was true about being an Auror: most of them didn’t last long because of the dangers of being one. It was elite to be an auror, but it was most certainly dangerous. He wondered how many people this young witch had watched die. He also wondered why he was thinking these grim thoughts right now of all times. It was a confusing situation for everyone involved, a confusing and terrifying situation.

She grasped his shoulder and before he had time to protest or say anything in response he was apparating, the air crackling around him as his eyes opened in a large hall surrounded by portraits of individuals and people running rampant from one end to another. MACUSA, he figured, the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Perhaps he was being put in probation for having used magic in front of muggles, but then again he had no idea what he was doing. He had a lot of thoughts as he walked through the halls, wondering why they hadn’t brought him to the Auror department directly.

“Why are we not in the Auror’s department, and what am I doing here.” He was snappy now, using his teaching voice which often garnered a response but clearly not from these silly American wizards. 

“Your arrival was to be treated differently.” The ginger witch stated.

“Annika…” The fat one responded, “We’ll explain on our way to the auror’s department. You are not in any trouble, Mr. Snape-“

“Professor Snape.” The words came out of his mouth in such a harsh manner than the fat one had to do a double take. The ginger witch snorted and he felt his blood pressure rising. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at them in pure unadulterated contempt. He would have his answers from these wizards if he had to make a scene before the entire Congress. As he did, the three aurors lifted both hands as if he were a dangerous animal, and he stared back at them as if he were one. 

“Sir please,” The witch said, “It’s very important that you come with us-“

“You son of a bitch.”

The voice was familiar. It was too familiar. He knew who it was before he even turned and when he did there he was, Mad Eyed Moody in all his insane glory running towards him with two aurors and two officers on his tail. His face was beet red, and Severus watched the bigger man run without a leg towards him at full speed like a deer in the headlights. He would’ve grabbed a wand if the other two aurors next to him had not immediately headed to shield him. A part of him, and he wasn’t sure how consuming this part of him was, felt a familiar sense of defenselessness, of childlike fear.

He understood his situation then and there. Alastor Moody had been killed by the Dark Lord a year ago or so he believed. He had seen the man fall from his broom, scream his way through the battlefield until he was dead and silent. Severus pieced it together. He had died. Severus Snape had met his end in the Shrieking Shack and he could accept that, but why was he here now? Why had he been brought back? Who else? Who else was here? 

_When_ is he? 

The wizards restrained Alastor with a stunning spell uttered by the ginger witch. Severus being pushed by officers as aurors led the way, looks of decisive confusion permanently etched as they hollered commands to the officers. He found himself in a crowded elevator, stuck between ten bodies of abled men in MACUSA officer outfits. He wondered if any of the people in the room had been born after he died, if any of them had heard of the things that he had seen, the things that he had lived through.

Why was he here? What had brought him here? Why wasn’t he dead? Questions were pounding in his head, causing a headache to brew like a curse within it as the elevator swayed and moved and arrived to its final destination. The door opened with a ding, and before him stood a broad hallway and a single little witch stood before the door, clipboard floating beside her along with a quill and short ear-lengthed hair that made her look younger than she probably was. Her face however was serious, brilliant, as if she knew far more than anyone else in her presence. He towered over her, but she didn’t seem to particularly notice or care. 

“Thank you fellas.” The witch spoke in a southern American twang that he had heard once or twice before and never failed to make his blood boil. “Come with me professor Snape, ya’ll can go back down.”

The officers pushed him forward, and he, offended glared back at one with icy black eyes causing at least two of them to look away quickly in discomfort. He heard the elevator close with a ding behind him and there he stood with the young witch. She smiled at him, and he responded by lifting a brow at her. She turned around with a swift turn of her heel, moving with a strange sort of American confidence that made him want to swat her in the back of the head. This child was a Slytherin, had she been British of course, he could tell by the way she stared ahead as if she was already ten steps ahead of everyone else. 

He wondered who else was here, aside from Moody of course. Potter had to be here if he had made it through the war, that was for sure. Sirius Black perhaps? Ted Tonks? He mused this as he followed the little witch, considering what faces would try to kill him as he stepped through the door.

“I’m sorry about the incident in the lobby.” She said, not looking back. “I can’t even imagine how confused you must be.”

“Take a guess.” He hissed back, not willing to start light banter with her.

“My name is Louise, Louise Blackwood I work for the Auror department.“

“Blackwood was it?” The name was familiar to him. Quite familiar. It was the name of a prominent American family  of which one of the members had actually been an auror. They were a lot of cunts and he knew it, all of them rich and sneaky and the American equivalent of the Malfoys if the Malfoys were far more quiet with their ways. “You wouldn’t be related to Semele Blackwood now would you?”

“Mmhmm…” The reply was dry and low, as if she knew the association with the name much like any witch or wizard from the south should. It was a heavy name to utter in some parts of the country, like saying the name of the devil himself. “She’s my great aunt.”

“Ah yes, you’re Ulysses's daughter then? How’s that slimy bastard doing, hm?” Ulysses Blackwood was an auror, and the fact that he knew so much about her family was upsetting. He had met the three Blackwood cousins in his time as a double agent (a time he assumed was over now.) They were sneaky little shits the three of them. All in their own way. He understood that the Blackwood family was notorious for many things, but one of them was naming each of their children after greek heroes or figures. He recalls the dashing Adonis who with his handsome ways managed to charm his way through to high end parties and lure information out of people by slipping veritaserum into their cocktails, and Ulysses the clever who although quiet and subtle was still an incredibly talented wizard who always seemed to be ten steps ahead of everyone else. He recalled during one particular occasion that Ulysses managed to crack through all the spell layers in Malfoy manor and steal the records of every death eater in Europe to present to the MACUSA. 

“Ulysses? Ulysses died back in 98,” Her response was surprised, “I’m Pandora's daughter.”

Pandora? “Pandora Blackwood had a daughter?” the words came out of his mouth filled with shock and confusion. Pandora was the smart one of the three, the only one with a shot at actually doing something with her life and the only American who actually had made any sort of impression in his life worth noting. She knew how Pandora had snuck her way through Death Eater ranks and admired the nerve it must have taken to do it. He had respected her. She hoped this child had nothing to do with it."How brilliant of her to throw her life away like that.”

“What can I say? At least she got some.” A chuckle escaped Louise’s lips before shrugging, “At least before she died anyway.”

_Oh._ He remained silent. Not willing to comment on what the girl had just said. He knew Pandora was at risk from the very beginning by getting involved with Rodolphus Lestrange; cashing out on his solitude and desire for physical attention after his wife started sharing a bed with the Dark Lord. It was a shot in the dark but an effective one, and before we knew it Rodolphus had wrapped around her arm a pretty, pureblooded, golden haired, lower-ranked death eater who played the dumb girl card pretty well. The dark lord never glanced two ways in her direction. 

Sometime during late 1997 Pandora disappeared, not even telling Severus (the only one other than her brother and cousin who knew she was not some third rate death eater) why she was leaving. Ulysses never told Severus either and soon after that disappeared from the map. Not long after he left, sometime in February, he heard that Adonis had been brutally slaughtered by Lestrange. He would have tried to do something about his former schoolmate’s madness and taste for vengeance but he knew it was useless. He was never the same after that, and if Rodolphus had been a sadist when Severus had first met him and a monster after he escaped Azkaban, Severus wasn’t sure _what_ to call him in those last few months. Even Bellatrix had warned the others to not address him ' _Unless you wanted to be found in pieces_.’

He glanced at the dark haired girl and before he knew it he was analyzing her genetics. She had brown eyes but not the hollow almost empty eyes of Rodolphus, and her hair was dark, but if dark hair was the only indication he had of this girl’s parentage then it might as well have been any male death eater in Britain except for himself and Lucius Malfoy. Himself because he had definitely not slept with Pandora and Lucius because he was more likely to summersault off the roof of Malfoy Manor than to cheat on his wife. If anything she looked more like Rabastan, although Rabastan was no lady’s man and by no means one to take his brother’s lover.  

Wait a minute. Why did he care? He had not come this far to meddle in the gossip of Rodolphus Lestrange’s affairs nor to find out the parentage of some little American witch?

They walked down the corridor for a moment before stopping at a crystal door were, outside, two aurors stood guard. They glanced at Louise and then at him, both looking exhausted, before the crystal door slammed open and a man stumbled out, vomiting on the floor between them as the two men held him in either resistance or comfort. Louise took a step back, muttering a “ _Merlin…_ ” before glancing back at Severus. 

“Is he alright?” She asked.

“I’ll live.” The voice that came from the man was one that Severus had heard one too many times tormenting him in his nightmares. When the man straightened, tall and handsome and the same as he last saw him back in Grimauld’s Place, Severus felt something sour in the back of his throat and his fists clenching at his side. 

“He’s the third one in the past hour. At least this one reached the hallway…” One of the men said. 

“Snape.” The word was dry and tasteless, eyes looking at him up and down as he said so with a half smile. “You too mate? How’d you bite it, or did my dear cousin get to you too?” 

“You’re the only one too brilliant to not notice Bella was going to go for a killing course, Black.”

“Didn’t know you were in a first-name basis with the bitch.” He smirked, and for some reason Severus felt something quite like guilt for celebrating Black’s death. Then he remembered that he was a pretentious git and he forgot about it. “Apologies for the scene. Had I known there would be a lady I would not have gone through the hall.” 

“Don’t apologize. We all have different responses to coming back from the dead.” Louise stated.

“Yes, McKinnon is crying and Fabian broke a window and I’m pretty sure the Weasley boy is still cracking bad jokes.” He laughed nervously before glancing away, distraught as the silence fell on him. “I ought to get back-“

To hear one of the Weasley children had died sent a certain sense of horror through Severus’s system, but not one of surprise. With so many of them it was only the more likely one was going to die, particularly having heard Black’s line over the bad jokes it gave him the sense that it was one of the twins. It stung particularly bad that it was one of 

them.

“No, actually you’re coming with me too.” Louise’s words brought him back to his senses and he looked up at them. “We have a meeting. I have orders to take you to my boss and Harry in the conference room, something about-“

“Harry?” "

"He’s alive?” 

“Yeah, he saved the world, the whole nine yards.” The briefness of Blackwood’s dismissal of their questions was almost offensive; 

“Excuse me, Blackwood but we are completely unaware of what has been happening for the past God knows how many years and you have the gaul to act and dismiss legitimate concerns-“ 

“Professor Snape. If you would just listen for half a second you would know that all your questions will be answered in the conference room where I am taking you two.” She stared at him before glancing over to Black. “I am really trying to help as much as I can.”

“Then you have an interesting way of showing it, young lady.”

She stared at him with an expression of absolute exhaustion. “Can we just go? Please?”

“Yeah I agree, pardon my words but I’d rather see my godson than hear you bitch, Snape.” Black stepped over the puddle of vomit and ignored it completely as he gestured for Louise to walk ahead of him. She followed, never taking her eyes off of Snape as she did so. It took him a moment, one of thought and calm before following the two brats down a long corridor in complete silence. The three of them lost in their own thoughts, one in concern for protocol, one in excitement, and the other unsure as to what was behind the door of the Auror’s conference room. When Blackwood opened it, behind it stood a standing auror, looming over a table filled with all-too familiar faces and a single flash of red hair that brought him back the memories of childhood over sweet spring air, ambrosia scented perfumes, and that high and clear laughter that he thought every single time he had to produce a Patronus. 

He would have cried if he hadn’t been punched straight in the face as soon as he stepped in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a clusterfuck and I am by no means perfect but it is fucking fun to have everyone alive so bare with me.


End file.
